Legion of heroes: Legend of Acheron
by templarangel71
Summary: Evil has risen. Lives will be taken. Old alliances will reunite. A mythical legend will become reality and a war will begin. A cat named Gumball and a walking and breathing talking fish named Darwin will embark on an epic quest with their friend Dagon with many others to defeat a dark army and an evil lord of Darkness. Contains characters from books, cartoons and videogames.


This here is a crossover of many different cartoons, video games, and possibly books. This story is going to be split into several different parts, with multiple chapters in each part. Here you've got the prologue and the first three chapters. This story revolves around mainly Dagon Valefore and his two friends: Gumball and Darwin as they venture through a mystical land named Arkadia. There will be others joining in the adventure probably around ch. four or five. This is pretty much a medieval fantasy world with some modern day aspects in it. Anyways, enjoy the story.

* * *

Prologue: Rising Darkness

He paced around in his throne room, waiting for the high magistrate's answer; he had asked him about the dark clouds that were covering the lands to the north. He pondered on what they could mean, but just could'nt figure out why these clouds were appearing. Finally, the high magistrate came in to his relief. "Finally, now tell Xaldor, what do these clouds mean? I must know." He asked the high magistrate. Xaldor wasn't too eager about telling the king about what the dark clouds meant, as the news would most surely frighten the people of the city. "Well?" The king asked. "They are a sign of the day of Rekoning...the end of the world." Xaldor said grimly. Suddenly a sense of doom had sunk into the king's strong heart, and he sat down slowly onto his throne and rubbed his forehead worriedly. "How will this happen?" The king asked with worry. "It is said that a beam of supernatural energy will blast from the ground and into the cosmos, and open a rift unleashing Dark warriors onto the land, and the King of shadows will return. By then, the towering dark lord will end all life as we know it...unless..." Xaldor said. "Unless what?" The king asked curiously. "Unless the destined hero of the realms arrives to the realm and smites down the dark lord." The king sprang up from his mighty gold and jeweled throne in deep hope and faith and asked the high magistrate "Who is it? Where is this hero?" "He's from Earth-planet Earth, and his name is Dagon Valefore." The high magistrate said. The king smiled very happily and said "Then what are we waiting for? Alert Strider immediately!"

Chapter one: A typical day

_**Elmore, **_a small town where life is very peaceful, but also sort of dull. Well sometimes, since it's usually in an uproar with a certain family's antics. This family is far from normal, but they are a very friendly bunch. Always happy to see a new face. Especially if that face is _**Dagon Valefore**_. He is very muscular, looking like a professional bodybuilder, which is weird because he's only eighteen. He has told Gumball and Darwin that he did'nt use steriods, he just became muscular faster than everybody else. He has long black hair tied in a long manly ponytail, and he has a slight tan, and silver eyes, which puzzles everybody about how that is. He also has a black mustache and goatee. A very friendly boy, eighteen years of age, but still likes to have fun like any normal or not so normal kid. His three best friends, Gumball and Darwin Watterson, and William Zepp. Gumball and Darwin are the sons of Richard and Nicole Watterson. Their sister is Anais, the most clever and youngest of the family. Yes, thats right, the not so normal family is the Wattersons and Dagon is one of the family's best friends. His friend William Zepp, is his closest friend, they've known each other for quite a long time. William appears to be Dagon's height, but has a slightly more slender build and natural red hair, and brown eyes, and caucasian skin color.

Dagon longs to know where he came from, seeing as how he is not exactly normal, which is likely due to the fact that he has silver eyes, is unremarkably strong, like when he stopped a bus from hitting a poor old women...with his bare hands. He will soon find out, but...he will be getting himself into a very big and dangerous situation. He is currently bored with his pals Gumball and Darwin. William doesn't appear to be around at the moment...yet. "... man I'm bored. There's nothing to do around here." Dagon said in a bored tone. Darwin got an idea. " Hey, let's go shoot hoops!" he said happily. Both Gumball and Dagon looked at him uninterested. " I'm sorry dude, but that sounds boring." Gumball said. " Yeah that does sound a little boring." Dagon said . They all sat down on the grass and thought for a while. Then William burst through the wooden fence, looking kind of crazy.

"HOLY CORNROLLS! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK, WILLIAM! Dagon said in a sort of what the hell tone of voice. Gumball and Darwin were looking at William with nervous looks. " Hey Dagon, I don't think William quite looks like himself." Gumball whispered to his tall, muscular friend. " Oh come now, guys. He's probably just toying with us." Dagon said trying to reassure his two animal friends. He walked over to William and before he could say anything, William attacked Dagon frantically slapping him. " Niiiiiiiii!" William yelled insanely. "AAAAGGGHHHHH! DAGON'S GETTING ATTACKED! WE NEED TO HELP HIM NOW! " Gumball yelled panicking. The two of them ran over to Dagon and and pulled his friend who was crazy as bats in a belfry off of they began to beat him with a plastic baseball bat.

"Ow! Stop that! I mean it! You'd better stop now or I'll... DO'H!" William yelled as he was being beat with plastic baseball bats. Dagon was laughing his ass of right about now, watching as William was being clobbered by Gumball and Darwin. After about a minute or two, Dagon decided to step in and put an end to it as he'd though that William has had enough. "Alright you two, quit hitting him with those phony plastic baseball bats, I think he's had his beating for the day." Dagon said with a sly smile. They both stopped and stepped back. "Why you... I oughta..." William was saying but before he could finish he was slapped right upside his his head by Dagon. "OW! what the hey hey man!" William said looking at Dagon while he was rubbing his head.

"Well you did attack me you know?" Dagon said smirking. " I was only trying to entertain you guys, since you three were bored. Jeeeeez." William said annoyed. Gumball, Darwin and Dagon laughed out loud. They were truly entertained. "Well guys, what do you say we all go to the park and have some fun, eh?" Dagon asked them curiously. "Hey I think that's a great idea!" Darwin said smiling. "Yeah, that is a great idea! Let's go!" Gumball said. They all looked at William now. "What do you say William? You want to come?" Dagon asked William curiously. William thought for a minute and then made his answer. "If that means I won't get beat up with plastic baseball bats, then yes." He said. So they all left for the park and were ready to have some fun.

~At the park~

Gumball, Darwin, William and Dagon were busy having fun doing whatever boys do for fun. Things got a little bad very soon though, and here's why...

Gumball was running and saw Tobias, his rival trying to win over Penny's heart, again. This annoyed Gumball greatly as Tobias had tried this before. Gumball stopped and sighed annoyed and proceeded to walk toward Tobias and Penny.

~Meanwhile with Gumball and Tobias~

"So Penny, what do you say you come over to my party at my house and..." Tobias was saying but was cut off at the last minute by Gumball. "What do you think your doing Tobias?" Gumball said suspiciously. Tobias's expression turned from flirtatious to surprise. He turned around and said "Who me? I'm just here, talking to Penny about...uh...Math!" Tobias said innocently. Gumball gave him a expression of annoyance. "What kind of moron do you take me for?" Gumball asked rhetorically. "Well...uh...you are a moron, dude." Tobias said with a raise of his brow. Gumball thought for a minute and then said "Hmm... I guess you have a point there." Then Penny said "Uh actually, Tobias you never said anything about math."

Gumball then gave Tobias a somewhat angry look. Tobias's face went from innocent to extreme fear. Then he ran out of the park screaming fearfully like he saw a monster. Gumball was puzzled at this point. "What was that all about? All I was gonna do was punch him. What, is he afraid of me now all of a sudden?" Gumball thought to himself. Then he noticed a tall and large shadow cast over him. He looked up and saw his friend Dagon. "Oh... he ran because he saw you...okay that makes perfect sense now." Gumball said to his friend. "Glad I could help!" Dagon smiled victoriously. Then everything went normal...or somewhat normal for the rest of the day.

Chapter two: Dagon's nightmare

It was late at night now, and Dagon and William were sleeping in their house they shared, everything seemed to be calm...except for inside Dagon's mind which was running loose with the sounds of war and bloodshed in his dream...

~Inside Dagon's Dream~

There was fighting everywhere, Dagon was there fighting too. He was fighting a war. A war against warriors in shadowy armor and terrible weapons. There was bloodshed on every side. The shadowy warriors bled blood dark as night. Dagon was wielding a purple sword with a dragon insignia on it. He was cleaving his way through thick groups of enemies and running and ducking past enemies's swords and other weapons. He stopped running through the large and bloody battle field once he saw a dark, broadshouldered and tall looming figure that stood before him. He was clad in black armour with blood stained on it. His two mighty and large gauntlets had razor sharp talons on them, probably used to slash his enemies with when disarmed. He wore a Long torn black cape with an insignia that appeared to be a blood red demon skull on the back of it. Resting on top of his thick skull was a black skull helm with long terrible horns on it. Staring out of the eye holes of the tall figure's helmet was two blood red glowing and glaring eyes. He looked like he could be eight foot tall, and looked mighty muscular. His voice was deep and terrible when he spoke. "ALL SHALL TREMBLE BEFORE JANOS DRAALKOR!" The figure boomed whilst raising his immense, black sword in the air . Then he brought it down where Dagon was standing, however, Dagon rolled out of the way just as the dark figure brought his sword to the ground. When the mighty warlord landed his sword into the ground, his large blade got embedded into the soft fertile soil. Dagon took this oppurtunity to strike a blow on the large figure. He swung his sword toward the dark warlord's side and as he did, black putrid blood came spouting out. The warlord gave out a pained grunt and knocked Dagon aside with just a simple swipe of his left arm. Even though the massive warrior hardly put any force into his swing, Dagon was still knocked at least five feet from where he was standing. Then he wrenched his blade from the soft earth and walked forward to Dagon.

Dagon leapt up and readied his sword for any attack this monster would try to land on him. The warlord swung his sword in his right hand at Dagon's nape. Dagon quickly ducked from this attack and slashed at the warlord's abdomen. This both hurt and angered the large figure and as a result, he kicked Dagon quite hard, hard enough to send him into a stone wall. Dagon hit with a painful thud, and fell to his knees. The warlord walked over to him and spoke rather calmly, which surprised Dagon. "I have give credit, boy. Not every man is brave enough to face me in battle. Most just flee in terror. It's sad that you had to fight for their side, you could have made a great general." The figure said. Then without even a second to think, the warlord swung his dark blade and then... Dagon awoke.

~awakened inside his room~

POOF! Dagon woke up and wiped his face. He could feel sweat. "Sweat? I'm sweating? Who the hell was that figure? Where was that place and why do I keep having these type of dreams?" He thought to himself. All through out Dagon's life, he had always had these dreams. Most of the time he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to sleep. But now he was beginning to suspect something. He got up to go get a glass of water, since the dream had made him a little hot.

He poured himself a glass of some fine tasting water from the faucet. He drank it quickly, and turned around. Just as he turned around, he saw William staring at him. "Geezus! Oh that's fine, give me a heart attack, again!" Dagon said in a kind of grouchy tone. "Sorry, I heard footsteps so I got up to see what it was. Are you okay? You seem to look like you've seen death in the face." William asked. "Well, I guess you could say I've seen death in the face, if you've had the same dream as I." Dagon replied quietly. William gave Dagon a look of curiosity. "So what was it about?" William asked. "Oh man, where do I start, well I...you know what? Let's go sit down at the couch, I'd rather tell you the dream if I were sitting down." Dagon said.

They both sat down on the couch and Dagon began to tell his dream to William. The further on he told, the more William became more interested...and suspicious. After Dagon had finished telling his dream, William's eyes went pretty wide. "Whoa... that is a bit horrifying. What do you think it could mean?" William asked. "Thats just the thing, I don't know and thats what worries me." Dagon replied. William's expression changed from just curious to guilty as if he knows what the dream means. Dagon looked at his best friend suspiciously. "Uh...Will? Is there something your not telling me?" he asked with suspicion in his voice. William now got a little uneasy as he thought that Dagon was beginning to suspect something. True, they are close friends, but...William had stayed looking eighteen since he took Dagon from the orphanage. Yes, Dagon never knew his parents, and William at first seemed like a fatherly figure to him...well until at least he was thirteen years of age and then they turned to close friends. Dagon had always thought why William stayed this way all through out his childhood. "William...Where am I from? There has to be something your not telling me, right?" Dagon asked seriously.

"Well...if there wasn't anything I haven't told you yet, don't you think that I would have told you by now?" Dagon thought for a moment and then said "Well I guess your right, I was just a little suspicious, that's all." William smiled and said "Well, don't think much on it, I mean after all, we all have our suspicions. Now how about you go back sleep, cause we are supposed to meet Gumball and Darwin in the park, tomorrow, we don't want to disappoint them." Dagon smiled and headed off to his room.

Chapter Three: Shadowy Warriors

~The next day~

Dagon was walking down the street, looking for William who was supposed to meet him in the park, with Gumball and Darwin. Whilst he was treading down the street, he looked up at the sky, and back down. But then, he looked back up immediately as he had seen something that disturbed him. It was dark clouds, darker then any other storm cloud he had seen before. "What on earth? Those clouds don't appear to be normal storm clouds...what's going on here?" He asked himself. Lightning began to strike the ground, but this lightning was like no lightning he had seen before. It was Black with a red aura around it.

Plus, it caused a small blast that damaged anything that was near where it struck. Dagon knew that he had to go find his friends and make sure they were uninjured. He sprinted down the street, looking for the park. A man bumped into him, it was the donut police man. "Whoa there fella, where you headed? Don't you know there's a storm going on about?" The police officer asked him. "I have to go find my friends, their in the park, and yes I know there's a storm going on." Dagon said. The police officer then asked him "How about you let me find them for you? You should get inside." "Sorry but I won't go to where it's safe until I know for certain their okay." Dagon replied. "Then let me help you, no one should be out here alone while this storm is going on." The officer said again.

Dagon nodded, and they both headed for the park. They ran around the corner of one building and ran down a small hill that led them to The Elmore Recreational Park. They saw the three of them running and playing flag football. Both the officer and Dagon ran up to them. "Uh oh, here comes the popo." Gumball said nervously. Both Gumball and his adoptive brother Darwin looked a little nervous, as for William, he looked content but by the look of his standing posture he did'nt seem to be alright.

"Hey Dagon, why's the police guy with you?" Gumball asked suspiciously while putting his right hand to his feline chin. "(GASP!) You did'nt get into any trouble did you Dagon?!" Darwin asked shockingly. "Wha... NO! I did'nt get into any trouble, what are you crazy?!" Dagon retorted surpisingly. "Then, why is the police guy here?" Gumball asked. "We both agreed that if I was coming to make sure if you guys were okay, that he should come with me since no one should be out alone in this _**strange storm.**_" Dagon replied respectively.

"Why would you want to come see if we were okay?" Gumball asked. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because it's the fact that the lightning... IS CAUSING DAMN BLASTS WHERE IT FRICKIN STRIKES, DUMMY!" Dagon yelled annoyed. "But it's just a regular storm..." Darwin was saying before he was cuttoff by William. "I'm afraid not, my friends. Those clouds are darker than any normal storm clouds I've ever seen, and the lightning is never that color." William said.

"Oh come on dude, what could be so bad abou... what the hey is that!?" Gumball said shocked. Dagon and the police guy could see the expression on Gumball, William and Darwin's faces. The two of them cautiously looked behind them and saw what appeared to be _**a**_ _**dark and massive air warship.**__ It was unlike any warship he had seen before. It was flying in the air with gigantic Sails that did not appear to be made of any kind of fabric. It had large cannons, and was covered in powerful armor, so strong that not all the world's nuclear warheads could destroy it. There was even...__** Shadowy warriors...the ones from his dream he had last night... but among them all was an even fiercer and larger looking warrior. It was their leader... their warlord. Covered in black chainmail, and black plated armor. With red talons on his massive gauntlets. His cape was black and torn, possibly from his many battles. His boots had terrible green spikes on them, probably used to cause additional damage to his foes. His Helm was a Shiny jet black skull helm, with two long and mighty and fierce horns at the top. But the most terrifying of this massive monster of a man...was his two glowing **_Dagon flashed back to his dream and was sent into a temporary state of stillness, caused by his fear. Then he quickly snapped out of it, and turned to his friends and said very grimly "_**WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE...NOW**__." _They all shook their heads and ran for home, whilst the shadowy warriors were descending upon Elmore. They sped down the streets not wanting to look back, then they heard it. The roar of a terrible monster. It was massive and tall, with gigantic shoulders and claws and mighty and terrible black wings. It's muscles were the size of a giants and the monster let out a breath like black smoke. The monster's black breath caused buildings to decay immediately into nothing but strips iron, piles of broken glass, and several pieces of cracked and corrupted stone. Then they all heard a horse's neigh but it sounded nothing like that of a normal horse...it sounded dark and malevolent. After that, they decided to turn around and what they saw were seven horsemen, dressed in black hooded and torn robes, with silver mettalic hands. You could'nt see their faces, in fact... there was nothing there. They wielded dark and wicked swords and were chanting in some kind of dark language that the group had never heard before. These hooded horsemen were mounted on dark steeds with malevolent red eyes. These horsemen chased after them with on their steeds and for what reason they had no idea. "RUN!" Dagon yelled to his friends and the police guy.

The five of them dashed faster and faster zipping through narrow pathways between buildings, trying to escape these dark riders. However, they were caught at a dead end, and it seemed like there was no hope. The riders came at them with their swords, riding faster, and faster. However, the police man knew how to save the four of them but not himself. He turned to the four of them and said "Quickly, get out of here, I hold them off just long enough for you all to get to safety." Dagon didn't like the idea of someone sacrificing their life just to save theirs, as he wanted everyone to get out alive. "No way man, your getting out of this alive, too." Dagon argued. "There's no time! If you don't go now, you'll all die!" the police guy shouted. Dagon didn't want to abandon him but he had no choice. "Alright, be careful." Dagon said sincerely. The four of them ran out of there leaving the police officer to his fate. They ran through the streets aiming to get to safety, most likely home. However, they came across to this very grassy area with a grove of trees surrounding a strange entering. Standing from where they were, they heard the chanting of the dark cloaked horsemen, and they were a mere fifteen-minutes away from Gumball and Darwin's house; so they had no other choice but to take the entering. "We must take the entering!" Dagon said. "But what about Anais, mom and dad?" Gumball asked worriedly. "Look, were too far away from your house, we'll never make it in time, if we don't take this entering we may just die! Now come on!" Dagon said impatiently. As much as Gumball wanted to be home making sure the rest of his family was safe, he knew he would'nt be able to make it there in time. So nodded and the four of them ran toward the entering, down the steps and found a dull gray metal door and hastefully opened it and bolted inside. Dagon quickly locked the door, without a second thought.

Then the dark horsemen came riding to the place where they were hiding and everyone held there breath, hoping the riders don't hear them. They heard the snort of the riders's steeds and then, the riders galloped away from the place as they could not find the four of them.

They all waited for a moment, and then sighed in relief. Then Gumball, William and Darwin turned to Dagon and Darwin asked him "What were those things?" Dagon opened his mouth but before he could say anything, a unknown voice spoke out from the darker part of the room.

"Those were _**Black Riders, minions of the Dark Lord Sauron."**_ The voice said. Then the four of them turned around in sudden shock and Dagon called out "Who said that? Who's there?" Then a man dressed in a ranger outfit, and hooded cloak walked forward. He unveiled his hood and said "I'm am _**Aragorn,son of Arathorn**_, but many call me _**Strider**_." He was tall and had brown hair that reached his shoulders, and a brown mustache and goatee. He had a long and excellently crafted metal sword inserted in it's sheathe.

They all looked at him in awe. Then the ranger looked at William and said while smiling "It's been quite a while, Draco." "Yes, indeed it has old friend." William replied smiling back. Now, Gumball, Darwin and including Dagon were now completely puzzled. "What the hell?! William how do you know this guy and your name is really Draco? I knew there was something you were'nt telling me!" Dagon said now looking a bit pissed. "Look, there's no time for me to explain right now, we have to get somewhere even safer and Aragorn and I know where it is." William said. Then Gumball asked Strider poking both his index fingers together "Hey, Mr. Strider, uh you would'nt happen to know if our parents and sister are alright?" Aragorn smiled and said "Why don't you ask them your self?" Aragorn moved out of the way and revealed a safe and sound Nicole, Richard and Anais, and just as he did the whole family reunited. "MOM! DAD! ANAIS! Your safe, oh man I was worried about you guys!" Gumball said hugging his mother. "We were worried about about you boys, too. I'm so glad that your okay." Nicole said teary eyed and looking at her two sons. "But how did you manage to escape from those dark rider guys?" Darwin asked dumbfoundedly. "Well thats a funny story really, we were just minding our own business when all of a sudden some dude in dark armour came crashing through the wall of the living room. I used what ever means necessary to hurt him, but ended up getting hurt in the process. Then Nicole ran over and knocked him out with a frying pan. Then the ranger dude came through the huge opening in the wall and Nicole was about to hit him with it, but he told us that he was a there to get us to safety. What luck, huh?" Richard said smiling. "Yeah, I still don't understand how any of this makes sense. I mean come on, dark warriors don't just come out of nowhere and start attacking a small town! We don't have teleportation devices yet, and I doubt that a huge metal air warship can warp through worlds." Anais argued scientifically. "I'm afraid there is no theory that can make any sense of this, since this is the work of magic." William replied to the four year old pink female rabit wearing her usual orange dress. "He's right, now we must go, there isn't much time. plus there is someone that you all need to meet, including you Dagon...or should I say _Acheron?_" Aragorn said looking at the Watterson family and Dagon who he seemed to have interest in. "What?! How do you know my name? What does Acheron mean and who is it?" Dagon asked very puzzled. "You will learn soon enough my friend, now let's go, _**The king**_ will be waiting for us..." Aragorn said.

* * *

So now a dark lord has come to Elmore and attacked the place, but it looks like the Wattersons and Dagon are okay. Who is William really? Is he Dagon's friend or is he his guardian? What does Strider mean by Acheron? I had to put Aragorn in this story because he is beast. To find your answers, read the next part, which will probably come at some point, depending on how long it takes me to write it. If you liked the story or if you think someone corrections need to be made, then tell me in the reviews.


End file.
